


Sam's Punishment.

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blades, Blood, Sharp Instruments of Terror, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's experiences in the cage. Rated for violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> Rated M for violence blood and gore.

He was glad, he really was that Adam didn't have be tortured. Micheal and Adam had disappeared not long after the argument Micheal and Lucifer had had when they had realized they were sealed in the cage. Although over the years he had became less glad, because the constant pain never ended, and he wished there was some way to make it stop. He understood why Dean had gotten off the rack and had started torturing others, if he had the opportunity, he wasn't sure if he could turn it down either.

Sam was suddenly whole again. He looked up into the eyes of Lucifer. Lucifer wore Nick's face, he had worn it most of the time they had been down here. Lucifer looked down at him with fake sympathy.

"Uh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. All this pain. It could have been avoided you know, all you had to was let what was supposed to happen happen.

"And let everyone die," Sam croaked out wearily. He used to have more fire in the beginning, but Lucifer had slowly taken it out of him.

"Well, what should we do this time? Sammy any preferences? There's so many choices?" Sam didn't say anything just tried to stare defiantly at Lucifer it didn't seem to work very well. Lucifer smiled at him then shrugged.

"Okay, if you don't offer up an opinion, I'm just going to have to pick it myself, hmm...what haven't I done in a while?"

"Fire," he said with a gleam in his eye. Then suddenly Sam's skin was hot hotter than it should be it  started blistering. He was burning and he could smell the acrid smell of his skin and hair turning to a crisp oh so very slowly. The heat, the pain it was all he could think about. Then it was suddenly gone. He still felt the pain though and there were blisters all over his skin.

"Well, I couldn't just let you burn to death Sammy it would be no fun...uh." suddenly there was an array of knives all around him. He used to dread the knives. He used to dread knowing what was going to happen. Now he knew that no matter what, it would just be pain, pain, pain, again and again forever. There would never be an end. Sam used to scream. He used to scream so loud it hurt his throat too, but he learned that Lucifer liked it when he screamed. The more he screamed, the longer it took for him to finally die and be reborn, so he tried his hardest not to scream anymore.

Lucifer sliced into his already blistered shoulder and then decided to switch to his leg. Sam carved in his leg again and again making new lines in his still hot blistered leg.  Sam focused on not screaming. He bit his bottom lip until he bit clean through it. It wasn't the first time he had done it and it wouldn't be the last. He kept thinking it like a mantra in his head  _don't scream, don't scream._  He tried to keep that thought as the only thought in his head to counter the pain. Another stab of pain in his head this time, then the pain got worse in his forearms. The pain reached his feet, his knees, then his throat again and again until Lucifer finally killed him. Each time he died he hoped it was be final time that he wouldn't come back but he did. He always did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
